Since a previous grant for improvement of animal care facilities and equipment was submitted and funded prior to recruiting a veterinarian-director, a few essential items were omitted. These items are rabbit cages and clinical laboratory equipment. Approximately one half of the funds required to replace 208 substandard rabbit cages are requested in this proposal with the remaining costs committed, on a matching basis, by the University of Kansas. Many of the smaller clinical laboratory equipment items have been provided by the university. Two larger items, a blood chemistry analyzer and blood cell counter, are requested to improve and expand diagnostic and disease surveillance services. Immediate goals are to meet the requirements of current animal welfare regulations. The long-term objective is to seek AAALAC accreditation.